onmyojifandomcom-20200223-history
Inugami/Misc
Trivia * The bug with Inugami's passive so far took the longest time to patch * How Inugami valued his friends was also reflected in his skill design. Skills * Inugami will still counter when ally has died, as opposed to Mannendake Strategy Overview ;Strengths: With skills that inflict extremely high counterattack damage and multi-stage damage, Inugami is one of the best hosts for souls like Scarlet and Seductress. ;Weaknesses: Control as well as skills and souls that can deflect damage are his bane. ;Recommendation: Highly recommended. He’s a well-rounded Shikigami but he doesn’t particularly excel at any one discipline. ;Application: Inugami's performance in the Secret Zones is excellent. In addition, his combat power in Hunts and Soul Zones is also impressive. ;Features: His counter damage can absorb the opponent's ATK power, and when the number of counterattacks increases, he grabs more and more power. A Shikigami who gets stronger as his opponent becomes more powerful. Inugami's counters allow him to act in concert with Shikigami like Samurai X. When Inugami counters the enemies, he will trigger the healing effects of Shuzu and the Carp Banner, which greatly bolster his survival. Skills Analysis ;Heart Strike :The damage coefficient of this skill is slightly higher, as Inugami's passive absorption of the opponent's ATK power directly translates to an extremely high damage from his own attacks. ;Protection :A core skill. This is also central to Inugami's key position in the current battle lineup. 100% counterattack plus 30% of the opposite Shikigami's ATK means that when the attacker is stronger, both the damage by Inugami's next counterattack and the additional damage activated by the Seductress become more devastating. Some choose to boost Inugami with Crit DMG stats and Shadow where the counter damage is just as horrifying. :Note that although this passive Protection protects only half the team, the effects it sets off cannot be transmitted through Shuzu's connections. In addition, shields like those by Ichimokuren and Hako Shoujo will not affect how the counter is triggered. Compared to Vampira with Scarlet, in terms of pace, applicable scope, and grouping, Inugami's counter output is far superior. :What is noteworthy is that this passive skill is different from the permanent passive ability that Scarlet carries, as this is more like a semi-active, semi-passive mechanism. This passive skill continues to be triggered even when it is sealed during the passive turns, but it cannot be activated again during an active turn. :In addition, unlike what Scarlet has, Inugami's passive skill cannot counter when he is being taunted, and the counter will not be repeatedly triggered even with multiple damages to the Seductress. ;Sword Flurry :An extremely practical skill. The damage coefficient is quite considerable. Together with the ATK absorbed after the passive counter and the multi-stage damage offered by the Seductress, the actual increase in damage from his own passive skill may eventually deal a decisive blow to the other side. Souls Selection The mainstream souls for Inugami should be those that strengthen his ATK, Crit and Crit DMG. ;Main Stats: Slot 2 - ATK; Slot 4 - ATK, Slot 6 - Crit/Crit DMG :The more common choice for souls. This is one of the most popular groupings deployed in many lineups. This uses a high counter damage to restrain the opponent, and, to a certain extent, restrain the AOE output Shikigami as well. As output Shikigami seldom carry HP souls, Inugami's counter is a serious threat to them. However, the Effect RES stat is relatively low for such a soul grouping, and Inugami can be more easily controlled. When that happens, his counter skill will lay dormant. ;Main Stats: Slot 2 - ATK; Slot 4 - Effect RES, Slot 6 - Crit :This mostly appears in lineups with moderate speed or those that focus on counterattacks. As Inugami's mechanism is pretty unique, this makes him an easy target for control Shikigami. This stats combination aims to enhance Inugami's ability to fight control Shikigami like Samurai X, and safeguard the counterattacks. However, an Inugami with such a soul combination has limited output, and needs to rely on many counters to stack damage to produce a powerful output. So if this is what Inugami will carry, it will be better if Shuzu accompanies him in the lineup. Choosing a 4-pc set ;Seductress :A conventional choice. Inugami has a multi-stage active skill, and his counter also adds to his own ATK stats, plus the increased damage by Seductress during a duel with increased turns, this Inugami-Seductress pair can create a tremendous amount of damage in PvE and PvP battles. ;Shadow :Strengthens the counter damage. Inugami can make use of Shadow to absorb the opponent's output to the maximum extent possible to counter the opponent. This method for PvP battles is a favorite for many players who train and promote Inugami. It is very difficult for a healing Shikigami to protect the entire team from continuous attacks by Inugami. ;Scarlet :When he partners Shuzu, an Inugami with Scarlet can carry out two counter attacks for a single attack by an opponent. This soul choice is for a potent and enhanced counter damage. Sample Team (Important note: The list here only looks at Shikigami who can provide powerful support. For the specific lineup, you should examine your opponent's lineup and the situation before you make any decision on which Shikigami to field.) ;Koi :Her shield not only protects Inugami from soul control effects, she can also trigger Inugami's counters at the same time. A good partnership. ;Samurai X :His Taunt mechanism allows him to maintain a certain average HP line for the team so that they can be protected by Inugami, and when the enemy attacks Samurai X, Inugami will immediately counter. This grouping has a very high output efficiency. ;Shuzu :Shuzu offers an excellent protection for Inugami who has a lower HP by spreading the damage around. At the same time, Inugami can receive treatment from Shuzu when he counterattacks, hence, this can be said to be a formidable combination. ;Ame Onna :Control Shikigami can powerfully restrain Inugami but Ame Onna changes this by removing the debuffs from Inugumi so that he can continue to counter. Disadvantaged Against (Important Note: This section describes the Shikigami who can counteract as an individual shikigami, and depending on the actual lineup the Shikigami is in, the counteract effect may be reduced.) ;Samurai X, Yuki Onna, Yumekui, Shishio, Hououga: Control Shikigami can restrict Inugami's actions and counters. ;Lord Arakawa: As Inugami rarely carries the HP soul, his life is very brittle, making it easy for Lord Arakawa to kill him with one shot. ;Shikigami with Mirror Lady: If a Shikigami with an enhanced devastating single counter triggers the Mirror Lady, it is highly likely both sides will end up with terrible losses. Comparisons with other similar Shikigami When it comes to counter Shikigami, Vampira and Inugami can be said to be representatives of such Shikigami. Vampira is very dependent on Shuzu, and she also needs the support of a Shikigami that carries either Scarlet or the Dice Sprite to help her create high damage when the HP levels are low. When the conditions are less favorable, she has to battle up till the mid stages of the battle before she can deliver the decisive blow. In contrast, Inugami is a counter Shikigami with more grouping options. He can team up with many Shikigami like Shuzu, Samurai X, and Koi. Compared with Vampira, Inugami fears the control effect of Taunt, and his single damage cap is not as high as that of Vampira. Counter Shikigami are at a disadvantage when face to face with a control lineup, and rely heavily on Shikigami who can dispel control effects. When Inugami is not being controlled, he has an immense restraining power on AOE Shikigami like Ootengu and Ubume. Hence, his winning odds are pretty good in duels. Links *https://www.facebook.com/Onmyojigame/posts/413165242474285:0